


Second Chance

by 4everSPN



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN
Summary: Sam and Dean are transported into the Walking Dead universe. They come across an old frenemy and find their dead dad without a soul. If people like it, I'll write another chapter. Set season 6 finale of TWD and season 15 of SPN.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Second Chance

"Also," Negan swung Lucille over his shoulder. "When I sent my people to kill your people, you killed more of my people. Not cool."

Between Negan and all the people from Alexandria, was an glowing, orange line that spun. Everyone stopped and stared at it with curiosity and confusion.

Negan stepped back when two men walked through the line, facing the direction of his prisoners.  
All the Saviors stared at the people. Nobody knew who they were. Nobody except Maggie and Negan. They knew Sam and Dean.

"Bela?" Dean asked, looking at Maggie. "What the hell happened to you?"  
"Hell happened to me!"  
Sam walked towards her and untied the ropes, "How are you alive?"  
"Don't know. Woke in this world."

Sam helped her up and she went to untie her family, but before she could, Negan grabbed her wrist.  
"No, no Maggie," his grip tightened.  
"Dad?" Dean walked up to Negan. "How?"  
"Dad... Are you... Hurting these people?" Sam asked, his voice shaking.

Negan stared at his boys then dropped Lucille.

"Sam? Dean?" Negan's eyes began to water. "I hurt so many people."  
"Why?" Dean asked, angry but sad at the same time.  
"I thought you were both dead. I had nothing left."

Sam and Dean freed the people.  
Rick asked the brothers, "Who are you?!"  
"Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean."  
"Your Negan's sons?"  
"Negan? Who's that?" Dean was confused. Rick pointed to their father.  
"His name's not Negan. That's John Winchester."

Sam turned to face the prisoners. Bela was hugging an Asian man and the other people were helping each other up. He walked up to Bela.

"Bela? Who are all these people?"  
"My family."  
"Who's Maggie?"  
"Me. I changed my name. Wanted a fresh start. Then the apocalypse came and there were no Winchesters to stop it." She smiled then hugged him.

Bela let go then slapped him, hard, on the face. Sam gave her a cold look.  
"That was leaving me in Hell!"

Glenn walked up to her. "Hell?"  
"I'm not from this world. This is Sam he's a friend."

Maggie was about to speak again, but she fell to the floor.  
Glenn shouted, "Rick! We need to get Maggie to Hilltop. It's getting worse!"  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, obviously it's something. Look, our home is the safest place on the planet. We can take her there."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Who is Bela to you?"  
"Bela?"  
"Oh yeah. She said she changed her name to Maggie."  
"She's my wife." Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. This was not something he ever saw happening. "OK. Help her."

Sam walked towards the orange line and all the prisoners and his dad followed him.

The next thing they knew, they were in the bunker.  
Sam and Dean stood at the front.  
"This is our home. There are no zombies here, but there is an apocalypse. But don't worry. This isn't this world's first one."

"Do you know what caused it?" Rick shouted stepping forward. "I want to protect my people."  
"God caused it," Dean said.

Silence. Nobody believed him.  
"Yeah right," Glenn scoffed. "Can you help my wife?"  
"Your wife?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Wow. What's your job?"  
"I used to deliver pizzas."

Dean laughed and stared at Sam.  
"Bela Talbot. The thief, the selfish brat, married a pizza delivery man. I did not see that coming?"

Cas walked into the room. "Dean... Who are all these people?"  
"They're friends, Cas. Can you heal them?" He pointed to the people and Cas nodded.

One by one he put his fingers to their foreheads and instantly healed them.

When he got to Maggie he said, "I can't heal this one."  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
"She has two souls. That's too strong for my grace to heal."  
"Please," Glenn cried. "You, somehow, healed everyone else, you have to help her too. She's pregnant."

Dean chuckled, "This keeps getting better."  
Cas keeled beside him, "I can't. It will kill me if I try. I'm sorry. You can get her to a doctor."

"Listen, this world is safer than yours. You can bring all the people and you can live here."

"Thank you," Rick said.

Jack opened a portal and they brought through more people.

Sam and Dean walked them out of them bunker.  
"Go live your lives. Find a home. But remember, if you ever want to go back, just come here."


End file.
